


107: "You’re a prick."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [107]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Age gap isn't big, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dinosaur Language, Hickeys, Humor, M/M, Owen is in his earlier 20's, Zach is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	107: "You’re a prick."

**107: "You’re a prick."**

* * *

"OWEN LESLIE GRADY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" 

"Hey, baby" Owen called out softly peeking his head from around the corner into the bathroom where Zach's scream emerged from "What's going on?"

Zach turned around slowly, eyes narrowed and annoyance fixed on his face. Slowly Zach pulled up his shirt revealing the numerous marks on his chest from red, purple and dark red from his nipples to his happy trail. "What the hell dude? I have to take my fitness examination today in front of the class!"

"In my defense, you weren't complaining about that earlier-"

"Owen" Zach hissed, "You're a prick." 

"But I'm your prick."

"Ughhh!"

"In dinosaurs that means 'I love you'."


End file.
